Morning
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Jim ha decidido ponerse a enseñar en el castillo, Moran y él entraron realmente muy fácil… Ahora, ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que ellos están allí?
1. Morning

Morning

**Resumen: **Jim ha decidido ponerse a enseñar en el castillo, Moran y él entraron realmente muy fácil… Ahora, ¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que ellos están allí?

**Serie: **Sherlock BBC (Crossover HP).

**Pareja: **Moran-Moriarty.

**Clasificación: **Romance.

**Advertencia:** -

**Capítulos: **OneShot-Extra.

**Palabras: **2.475. (Total OneShot-Extra)

**Notas: **Fic escrito para la segunda actividad, por el festejo del primer aniversario del foro I´m Sherlocked.

**Fecha: **06/08/2013-07/08/2013.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy TheYoko Stay.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo referente a Sherlock Holmes pertenece a Arthur Conan Doyle. Todo lo referente a Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**Morning.**

Los pasos resonaban por los pasillos de piedra como si lo que estuviera haciendo fuera marchar, y no solo caminar hasta que la siguiente hora acabara. Odiaba estar allí, el castillo entero lo retrotraía a sus días de juventud, dejándole un sabor muy amargo en la boca. Si no fuera por James…

Doblo hacia el patio, deseoso de encender uno de sus cigarrillos, maldiciendo mentalmente al recordar que no tenía su encendedor consigo.

Suspiro al preguntarse su debía ir a su habitación por él, o simplemente quedarse con las ganas de sentir el sabor acre en su boca. No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo unos segundos más, cuando la punta del cigarrillo se encendió de un vivo rojo, crepitando suavemente, mientras el tabaco comenzaba a quemarse lentamente.

—Eres una vergüenza como mago, Sebby… No puedes ni encender tu propio cigarrillo con tu magia. —La voz lo hizo gruñir, aunque se apresuro a aspirar, para que el humo llenara sus pulmones.

Jim le sonreía, divertido. Su varita se había mantenido suspendida aun en alto, apuntando hacia él, aun con su extremo incandescente, como si comenzase a prenderse fuego. Sebastian sonrió de lado, sin apartarse, sabía muy bien que podía quemarse… y Jim no tendría ningún reparo en hacerlo.

Pero oyó bufar al hombre, bajando su varita y volviendo a su expresión tonta de 'profesor de Hogwarts'; Minerva McGonagall, la directora, apareció muy pronto allí, viéndolos muy fijamente, retándolos a que hicieran algo indebido.

Jim la saludo con una melosidad altamente estudiada, y ella fue lo suficientemente educada para retribuir el gesto, despidiéndose de ellos con un gesto de su cabeza.

—¿No va a dejar de seguirnos, no es verdad? —Sebastian pregunto, viendo a Jim volver a su modo habitual de ser. —Es como si supiera todo lo que pasa por nuestras cabezas.

—Oh, lo sabe, Sebby… créeme que lo sabe. —Jim sonrió, asiendo el brazo de de su compañero hasta sacarlo con él hacia los jardines. —Bueno, al menos de la tuya si… la mía es más difícil de penetrar.

Sebastian reprimió a duras penas el gruñido, odiaba que James lo tratara como a un idiota, si bien sabía que no había alguien tan inteligente como él… bueno, si había alguien, y justamente por él es que ahora estaban allí.

—Por ello nunca te digo nada importante. —Comento, casi haciendo un mohín con sus labios, de manera bastante teatral. —Y me agrada ver su rostro cuando descubre en tu cabecita las imágenes de nuestras noches. Y solo quiere que sepamos comportadnos, nada mas… ya sabes, eso de no contaminar las jóvenes cabezas de los niños.

El rubio pensó que se atragantaría con el humo, él podía llegar a ser muchas cosas, pero tímido no era una de ellas, así que no supo la razón de su repentino bochorno.

—Vamos, se supone que entramos aquí como pareja, por ello te dejan quedarte conmigo, a pesar de que no eres parte del cuerpo de profesores… además, ya tuve que deshacerme de un par de recuerdos suyos, no me gusta que sepa demasiado.

—Porque no me sorprende… —Comento Sebastian, sarcásticamente, mientras veía a los chicos salir del castillo, muchos ya dirigiéndose a su siguiente clase, otros tomándose su tiempo para hacerlo. —¿Y ahora?

—Caminamos… no tengo clases hoy.

—¿Ninguna? —Eso era raro, Jim tenía más horas de clases, de las que nunca había tenido esa materia.

—Claro… Problemas técnicos, nada grave en verdad. Mañana vuelvo a la rutina.

Jim se aferro a su brazo, frotando su rostro contra este, como un mimoso gatito. Muchos de los alumnos los veían caminar, y algunas de las niñas hablaban entre susurros, antes de romper en risitas estúpidas.

Odiaba aquello, otra de las cosas que lo llevaban de vuelta a sus años como estudiante. Quería que Jim ya terminara con ese juego, si tanto quería a Holmes fuera de su camino, simplemente debía ponerle una bala en su cráneo una de esas noches, mientras patrullaba los pasillos. Jamás se lo esperaría. Pero no, Jim era muy quisquilloso con todo… aun más si se trataba de Sherlock.

—¿Qué hiciste en la mañana, entonces? Creí que estabas enseñando. —El rubio no pudo contener el tono de reproche, había estado toda esa mañana sin nada que hacer, solo porque pensó que Jim estaba ocupado.

—Cosas mi querido Seb… cosas lindas y divertidas. Cosas que por obvios motivos no sabrás. —Sonrió con picardía, mostrando la totalidad de sus dientes blancos. Para luego acercarse a su oído y soplar hacia dentro de este con diversión. —Pero hay otro plan que si puedo contarte para esta noche, ¿Quieres oírlo?

Sebastian pareció divertido, sintiendo el aliento cálido golpear contra su cuello, mientras Jim se estiraba para salvar esos centímetros de diferencia en su altura. No que le molestara esa puesta en escena de ser pareja, incluso no había dicho nada cuando Jim le puso un anillo de compromiso en el dedo, para hacer todo mas 'creíble'. McGonagall misma los había felicitado, cuando su nuevo profesor de DAO, le comento que pensaban casarse en muy poco tiempo.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —Acabo por preguntar mientras seguían alejándose, pero evitando el camino al lago. —Espero que no repetir lo de las semana pasada…

—Shhh… Sebby, así le quitas la diversión a todo. Acaso no jugaste de niños… ¡Por Merlín! —Jim bufo fastidiado, antes de despeinar su arreglado cabello, tirando de él, mientras se dejaba caer sobre la hierba.

—Esta húmedo, Jim… se te va a enfriar el trasero.

—Está bien, luego tú me lo calientas. —Le guiño un ojo con picardía, solo para conseguir una mirada de desdén del rubio, volviéndolo a frustrar. —De verdad Seb… ¿Con que te divertías antes de conocerme a mi?

—Sabes muy bien lo que hacía para divertirme… y es algo que no hago hace mucho tiempo.

—Ya veo… síndrome de abstinencia. —Apenas le dio una mirada apreciativa, sabía que no la tenía consigo, pero aun así la busco para estar seguro. —Tú y tu manía por esas cosas inservibles… para fines mas prácticos esta el Avada, Sebby querido.

—¡¿Inservibles?! Te recuerdo lo que esas cosas 'inservibles' hicieron por ti hace dos años, ¿En verdad?.

Jim se vió bufando enfadado, odiaba cuando Sebastian le recordaba esa día; sí, le había salvado la vida… ¿Por qué tenía que refregárselo en la cara? Hubiera sido lo mismo, o incluso mejor, que hubiera sacado su varita a tiempo. ¿Qué clase de mago era él?

¡Por Merlín!

El más jodido y salvaje que se pudiera haber encontrado él en su vida. Solo por eso valía la pena seguir teniéndolo a su lado.

—¿Jim? —No pudo evitar llamar su atención, cuando la sonrisa se había ensanchado a niveles nunca antes alcanzados. —No estoy seguro de lo que te pasa…

—Lo que me pasa, Seb… Lo que me pasa es que me pones… ¡Ay, los niños! —Sonrió, cubriéndose la boca juguetonamente, antes de colgarse de cuello del rubio. —Me encanta, recordarte ese día… no toda la escena, pero si la parte en la que perdiste el sentido. Enciende mi cuerpo por completo…

—Lo que a ti te enciende, es que mate a un mago, solo con las manos desnudas… —Murmuro contra su oído, lo suficientemente bajo, como para que Jim pensara que se estaba metiendo en su mente, como generalmente lo hacía con él.

—Sabes que si… —Rio bajito, aun faltaba una clase más antes del almuerzo, de que el gran comedor se llenara de mocosos a rebosar. —Podríamos ir a nuestra habitación… —Murmuro contra el cuello del rubio.

Sebastian, gruño… sabía lo que podía llegara a pasar; ya le había hecho saltar al menos dos de las últimas tres cenas y los últimos cuatro almuerzo, solo porque para Jim era más entretenido mantenerlo al vilo…

—No lo creo…

—Oh, vamos, esta vez si te dejare participar. Como en la oficina de la Directora, ¿recuerdas?

En realidad Moran habría querido olvidar esa noche, tener ese tipo de experiencias frente a los cuadros de los Ex Directores no había sido exactamente su ideal de excitación, por mucho que Jim los hubiera encantado para que no pudieran hacer más que quedarse allí mirándolos.

—No me agrada la comparación, James… ¿Qué tienes en mente? —Busco un nuevo cigarrillo de entre su túnica, odiaba usarla, pero le era práctica en verdad.

—En verdad, Sebby… ¿que hacías antes de que apareciera en tu vida?

"No mucho en verdad… en comparación" Pensó el hombre a su lado, reprimiendo la sonrisa.

—Tengo todo listo, mi querido Seb… no habrá de que preocuparnos hasta que el año se acabe, así que las ideas que tengo preparadas para ti son muchas y muy variadas… tendrás que hacer una gran esfuerzo para que no me aburra, y termine arruinando todo el plan. —Sonrió en su manera habitual, creyendo que podía aparentar ser 'dulce' con él, algo que obviamente Sebastian no pico. —Por favor… ¿Puedo contra contigo, no es verdad?

El rubio suspiro, estirando su cigarrillo hacia Jim, esta vez no hubo amenaza alguna de intentar marcarlo como antes; sola la sonrisa tratando de convencerlo. Exhalo el humo antes de cerrar sus ojos con resignación…

—¿Qué opciones tengo?

—¡Ninguna!

—¿Nuestra habitación? —Pregunto antes de arrojar el tabaco en el suelo y pisarlo. Había compartido una que otra vez su cama con Jim antes de meterse en ese loco plan, no le desagradaba hacerlo, si bien siempre había tenido sus reparos al ser su jefe y compañero tan difícil de controlar; pero desde que ambos habían entrado al castillo bajo esa falsa pareja, Jim no había dejado de pedir y ofrecer sexo en partes iguales. Tampoco se quejaba, quizás era lo único que lo salvaba de morir de tedio, al tener que estar encerrados entre esas viejas paredes de piedra.

Solo que no podía evitar pensar, en que Jim lo estaba haciendo más porque quería que por guardar las apariencias de su relación. Como si todo esto se hubiera orquestado con ese fin, más que con la idea de meterse con el menor de los Holmes.

—¡Por Merlín, Seb! Somos una pareja joven, es obvio que tengamos más actividad sexual que muchos de lo que están aquí. —Jim rompió en carcajadas, mientras se ponían a caminar rumbo a sus habitaciones.

Muchos niños aun los seguían con la miraba cuando ambos caminaban juntos así por los pasillos. Pero cuando Jim estaba tan jodidamente demandante, Sebastian se olvidaba por completo de la idea que odiaba ser su centro de atención.

Ellos casi acaban chocando con alguien que venía en dirección opuesta.

—Oh, lo siento… no era mi intención, disculpen.

—Por favor, señor Watson. No es necesario que se disculpe. —Jim sonrió, aferrándose mas al brazo de Sebastian, haciendo que los celestes ojos de Sanador se clavaran en ellos.

—John, por favor, profesor Moriarty.

—Entonces llámame Jim, John… ¿Conoce a mi prometido, verdad? Sebastian Moran.

John se vio estrechando la mano del alto rubio. No le molestaban las parejas homosexuales, aunque siempre le habían parecido curiosas.

—Con su permiso… si me disculpan. Ha sido un placer señor Moran, Jim. —John se disculpo tratando de no tardar más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Ambos lo vieron alejarse a paso rápido por el pasillo, y no paso mucho tiempo en el que vieron pasar a su lado una sombra. De caminar rápido y nervioso, obviamente buscando al rubio Sanador.

Jim sonrió ante la mirada curiosa de Sebastian, sabía que su compañero no entendía la razón por la cual había decidido entrar a Hogwarts a enseñar ese año. Pero él sí, lo tenía muy claro… y además, Holmes se lo estaba haciendo muy fácil.

—Vamos, apresurémonos… que creo que la noche será más memorable de lo que creía.

Jim volvió a tirar de la manga de la túnica de Sebastian, tratando de llegar a su habitación lo más rápido posible, tenía un gran plan trazado y si todo salía bien… Oh, dios. Eso iba a ser maravilloso.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas Finales:** Antes de leer el pequeño Extra de Morning, leer antes Night.

Gracias.


	2. Extra

Morning.

**Morning**

**Extra.**

—Esto es un terrible contratiempo en mi plan… Y aburrido en verdad. —Jim maldecía en voz baja, escondido junto a Sebastian fuera de la enfermería.

—Jim, ni siquiera sé en qué consistía tu plan… no entiendo nada.

—Ellos debían ir a otro lado, desde aquí no puedo ver nada. Además, no escucho nada.

—¿Quieres ver al Sanador y a Holmes teniendo relaciones? ¿Ese era tu plan?… Por Merlín, Jim. —Moran suspiro, dejando caer su frente contra una de los hombros de Moriarty. —¿Qué se supone que ganas tu con eso?

—¿Por qué le cuesta tanto a tu cabecita darse cuenta que de algo tan simple y tan grande como este plan maestro, significa todo para mí?

Sebastian lo observo con la misma interrogación con que lo había hecho cuando ambos dejaron su habitación para ver el 'desenlace' de su plan.

—¿Por que soy 'estúpido'?

—Seb, mi Seb querido… Puedes llegar a ser muchas cosas en esta vida, pero no un estúpido. —Jim negó divertido, sin despegar la vista de las cortinas cerradas, como si con solo verlas pudiera saber lo que pasaba del otro lado. Algo no muy difícil, sabiendo lo que él sabía.

—Aun sigo sin entender, James.

—Claro, y no lo harás hasta que lo explique, ¿verdad? Oh-… ¿Cómo es que los muggles?

—¿'Oh, Dios'?

—Sí, eso… como sea. No creas que estoy pensando, que con lo que hice se acaba el problema, no… solo estoy retrasado la aparición triunfal de Holmes por un tiempo. Tiempo que podríamos aprovechar muy bien…

—¿Por eso saboteaste la poción de Holmes? ¿Para que tenga sexo con el Sanador y no pueda caminar por días?

Jim tuvo que cubrir su boca con una de sus manos para que su carcajada no se oyera en todo el pasillo.

—¿Crees que Watson sea así de fogoso? No me parece, por cierto. —Sebastian se encogió de hombros. ¿Y el cómo iba a saber semejante cosa? Los hombres no le gustaban, a excepción de Jim. —Pero no es eso, me basta con que decida quedarse en Hogwarts por al menos unos años. Hasta que mi red este establecida… no queremos a un muy brillante y joven detective metiéndose donde no lo llaman, ¿no es verdad?

—Y en verdad tú crees que Watson… ¿Lo convencerá de quedarse?

—Por cómo se mueven esas cortinas, Sebby… Creo que nuestro pequeño Holmes, no querrá separarse más de su Sanador.

Jim rio, a pesar de que siguiera pensando que sería más divertido si hubiera podido ver algo. Tiro a Sebastian de nuevo hacia los pasillos, esta vez hacia su propia habitación, sin escalas. Habían tenido mucha acción esperando ese momento culmine en su plan, así que de seguro ambos querrían dormir.

—JIm, tengo hambre…

—Tengo chocolate en mi baúl, Seb…

—Algo más… ¿Sustancioso?

—Yo, pero dudo que seas caníbal.

Moran sonrió, antes de bufar, por suerte había estado a no comer mucho antes de conocer a Moriarty. Pero el chocolate le tendría que bastar por esos momentos.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas Finales:** Espero que se me perdone por incluir este pequeño extra, pero lo necesitaba para darle fin a la historia.


End file.
